


Power Struggle

by finnemoreshusband



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin wakes up one morning to discover he has super powers.</p>
<p>Most likely eventual Skipthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

Martin landed on the soft, well-groomed grass of the park, face-first and arse pointing to the night sky. He hadn't meant to go down like that, he'd _meant_ to land on his feet, like in films. But, of course that would simply be too much to ask, especially since he was still getting used to the whole flying without an aeroplane thing.

 

* * *

 

_He didn't know what possessed him to follow the man. Sure, he'd stolen a woman's bag, but the thief was three times Martin's size and fast as hell._

_Still, Little Martin ran after him, turning down the dark alley just after he did. Somehow he managed to catch up to and tackle the man. They both smacked the pavement hard, but Martin's landing was mostly broken by the bulky man he'd brought down._

_He wrestled the bag away, standing when he finally snatched it. He found he'd bruised his arm and blood was dribbling steadily from his upper lip, but other than that he'd emerged victorious._

_Feeling more confident than he'd felt in years, he smirked at the thief before turning to walk away._

_The confidence slipped when he felt hands on his neck. He was spun around, face-to-face with the theif who was stooping to look at Martin._

_A hand moved to his forehead, and he saw a blue light before his vision went completely white._

_When he could see again, the thief was gone._

_Martin looked down at the bag still clutched between his fingers, then whirled his head around looking for the man he'd taken it from._

_That's when the woman rounded the corner. “Oh,” she said, also searching for any sign of the man who'd stolen her bag._

_“Erm,” Martin mumbled, before handing the bag out. “Here. Sorry, I don't know where he got away to, but I did manage to get this back for you...”_

_“Thanks,” she said as she grabbed it back from him. “See ya around.” She walked out of the alleyway._

_Martin stayed where he was, wondering what had just occurred. Surviving, much less winning, a brawl with someone like that was definitely not something he ever would have considered likely, or even possible._

_The only unsurprising part of it was that the thief had gotten away in the end._

_He walked the rest of the way home, wondering if it was the fear or the adrenaline that had made him temporarily lose his sight. But even if it hadn't, it certainly had drained him of all his energy. He went to bed early, intent on just not thinking on the incident anymore._

_Waking up the next morning with the front of his body pressed up against his ceiling did give him something else to ponder._

 

* * *

 

Martin stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes and face. He was sore, but more or less unharmed. It must be just another strange... power.

First the flying, then the strength, and now the inability to sustain any major injuries.

After he'd found himself floating right up to the ceiling that morning, he'd startled himself and fallen back down onto his bed. He'd scrambled out of the covers, standing by his bed and looking himself over, then looking at the ceiling to see if it held any answers.

It held none.

Once he accepted that, he sought them elsewhere, testing himself to see what else he could do.

With each new development, he grew a bit more upset.

He'd had flying dreams since he was little; one of his first memories was waking from a dream where he soared through the sky. Of course later dreams involved body parts including wings and propellers, and then he grew into dreams featuring himself in the captain's seat rather than as the plane itself.

So it had to be just another dream. The other powers were new, but really that only added to his sureness.

Still, why waste a dream like this? He flew back to his attic flat, still working on honing his balance, and again taking a bit of a tumble in the landing. But he made it in one piece.

He climbed into bed again, hoping he'd wake up from this dream once he fell asleep in it. In the morning he'd have a peaceful day off from flying GERTI and driving his van.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably be extremely ridiculous, just to give you fair warning.


End file.
